


And On The 14th

by TheFunk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Presents, Romance, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: In Korea, the fourteenth of every month is a day designated for couples to celebrate their relationships. Jeonghan is determined to teach Joshua about every single one of them.





	1. January 14, Diary Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first multi-chap fic that I'm super excited about so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to TheNoodle for being my beta! Happy Diary Day!

When Joshua woke up, it was to birds chirping loudly outside of his window. He groaned, wanting to lay in bed longer. He rolled over, groaning again when he realized his roommate had already left for the day. Usually, he woke up to Seungcheol leaving, giving Joshua plenty of time to get ready for his only class of the day. Joshua glanced at his clock and bolted out of bed when he saw it read 10:00. He stumbled to his feet, throwing on the first cleanish shirt he found on his floor.

It takes twenty minutes to get to his class, so if he dresses fast enough he should get there in time, so long as nothing crazy happens. As he shoved his shoes on his feet, he also shoved a piece of bread in his mouth and rushed out the door. He felt like every high school protagonist in an anime, but he didn’t have the time nor energy to care. Besides, his boyfriend would kill him if he found out he didn’t eat anything for breakfast. The last thing Joshua wanted to worry about today was an angry and upset Jeonghan.

He rushed into class just two minutes before 10:30, slipping into his seat next to Seungcheol.

Joshua’s voice was hushed as he spoke, “Holy cow, I did  not think I was gonna make it.”

Seungcheol nudged his shoulder with his own, “Didn’t think I was gonna see you this morning, usually you’re about fifteen minutes early. Too excited about tonight to remember you have class?”

Joshua didn’t remember telling Seungcheol about his date with Jeonghan tonight, but it didn’t really faze him. He and Jeonghan went to the cafe near their dorms all the time, so it wasn’t really a stretch that they’d be going out tonight as well. It was a little weird that Seungcheol would think he’d be so excited that he’d forget about class. Sure, he was always excited to see his boyfriend, but he always remembered his schedule.

Joshua shrugged, “I mean, yeah I’m excited but I think I stayed up too late working on my history paper. I just overslept is all.”

“You sure that’s it? Do you need me to clear out tonight? I’m sure Dongho won’t mind some extra company.”

Seungcheol said it with a wiggle of the eyebrow that usually spelled trouble for Joshua. His gummy grin was so wide Joshua thought it was going to crack. Usually, Joshua had some idea of what Seungcheol was playing at, but today he was just lost.

“I don’t know what that face is for, but you don’t need to leave the dorm tonight. I’m just going out with Jeonghan to the cafe and then coming back and probably going to sleep. I mean, hang out with Dongho if you want to, but I’m not gonna make you.”

Seungcheol shook his head and patted Joshua on the shoulder, “Oh you poor, sweet, American child. You have no idea what’s happening do you?”

Someone in front of them dropped their textbook with a loud thump, but it hardly fazed Joshua, “What do you mean I have ‘no idea what’s happening’, what are you talking about?”

Seungcheol shrugged, “Just that you’re in for a real surprise tonight. Now focus on Professor Cha, you take better notes than me and I think this chapter is important.”

Joshua pulled out his notebook and began to copy from the board, “You are absolutely useless.”

Seungcheol grinned, “Thanks I try.”

Joshua had forgotten all about their conversation over the next hour of class, too focused on taking notes and asking questions to try and decipher Seungcheol’s cryptic words. It was only until he was walking up to the cafe that he even remembered them. He’d walked in and seen Jeonghan sitting in their usual booth, eyes shining just a little brighter than usual as he looked up at him. Joshua had felt goosebumps rise all over his body, and he feared that he had forgotten something important.

He knew it wasn’t their anniversary, they’d only been dating for four months, and it wasn’t Jeonghan’s birthday, he knew that for sure. They’d just celebrated that and he was pretty sure he wasn’t missing anything. Except he clearly was because Jeonghan had a wrapped present sitting on the table next to him.

“Joshuji!” Jeonghan’s sharp voice made him snap out of his thoughts.

Joshua couldn’t help but melt into Jeonghan’s hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Hey Hannie. Did I make you wait long?”

Jeonghan’s smile was blinding as he sat down, “Just got here, don’t worry.”

Joshua was about to speak when Jeonghan jumped back out of his seat, “I’ll go buy our drinks, you wait here, you paid last time!”

He left with a bounce in his step that made Joshua’s heart bounce in time. Jeonghan seemed extra happy today, and Joshua had no idea why. Had he gotten a raise at work? No that wouldn’t explain why Jeonghan was the one with a present and not Joshua. He was tempted to call Seungcheol and demand answers when Jeonghan joined him again, two iced Americano’s clutched in his hands. 

“Did I forget something important today?” Joshua clapped his hands over his mouth, shocked he’d just blurted those words out.

He thought Jeonghan would get angry, but instead, he just laughed and pulled Joshua’s hands from his face, holding them gently.

“Calm down Joshuji, you didn’t forget anything. Have you been worried this whole time?” His voice was kind as he spoke, and Joshua was reminded of the way he talked to Seungkwan when he was sad.

Joshua sighed, “It’s just, you’ve got a present and I don’t know why because it’s not our anniversary or either of our birthdays. And I’m pretty sure it’s not a holiday. And Seungcheol kept saying weird things and making his wiggly face, you know the one.”

“Ah yes, his suggestive comments face, that little shit.”

Joshua nodded, “So yeah I’ve been kind of on edge.”

Jeonghan caressed one of Joshua’s hands before letting it go, taking a sip of his coffee, “Well don’t worry so much, Seungcheol was just trying to get a rise out of you. But, today is, in fact, a holiday.”

Joshua felt his mind race, trying to think of what possible holiday in January would require presents.

“You worry too much Bambi, you’re gonna give yourself a headache at this point.”

Joshua blushed at Jeonghan’s words. He did have a habit of overthinking, and Jeonghan was always trying to make him stop.

“Today is Diary Day.” Jeonghan said it with a smile, pushing the wrapped package towards him, “Go ahead, open it.”

Joshua opened the present and saw what looked like a diary, blue with polka dots and just a little bit of glitter. He could just imagine some of it falling off the book and onto his carpet. He flipped through it, noticing Jeonghan’s neat handwriting littered throughout the calendar pages. There were little stickers throughout the book, hearts, stars and smiley faces were the most chosen. It was cute and entirely Jeonghan and Joshua really didn’t know what to do with it.

Jeonghan was still smiling at him when he looked up from the pages, “In Korea, there is a holiday on the fourteenth of every month for couples. Today is Diary Day, it’s when couples give each other a diary filled with all of their important dates.”

Joshua’s heart swelled and then sank as he listened to Jeonghan. It was a super sweet concept, but he didn’t know. He hadn’t gotten Jeonghan a diary or anything.

Jeonghan slapped his hand, “Oh my god this is really tearing you up huh. Listen, I know you didn’t get me anything because I know you had no idea about these holidays. It’s totally okay. I just thought that starting at the new year, it would be nice to celebrate them.”

Joshua sighed, “So what’s the next one?”

“Valentine’s Day, you know that. Americans have that one right?”

Joshua blushed, “Right. And the next one?”

Jeonghan grinned, the sly one that always got them into trouble, “I’m not gonna tell you. And don’t bother looking it up either! I don’t want you to know what any of them are going forward. I want it all to be a surprise for you.”

Joshua sipped at his Americano, fixing Jeonghan with a look, “You’re not joking with me, right? You’re not gonna get mad if I show up to like, Apple Day without a present right?”

Jeonghan’s smile softened into a genuine one, the one that made butterflies erupt in his stomach, “I’m serious. This is something I want to do for you. I want to teach you more about our culture, and I think it’d be fun if it was a surprise you could look forward to every month.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, now for the love of god kiss me. I can’t believe you were so nervous you forgot to kiss me.”

Joshua scoffed before grabbing the collar of Jeonghan’s shirt and yanking him across the table. He brought their lips together in a warm kiss.

“You brat.”

Jeonghan just giggled against his lips, pulling him in for more.


	2. February 14, Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua knows what Valentine's Day is, he's not gonna let Jeonghan surprise him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! Thanks for coming back!

Leading up to the 14th, Joshua was busy. He’d spent all his time planning for the holiday. He’d make plans and then scrap them, never feeling quite right. He wanted the day to go perfectly, it was what Jeonghan deserved.

On the bed next to him, Seungcheol threw his basketball into the air, occasionally thumping against the ceiling.

Joshua tossed a pen at him, “Dude, they’re gonna hate you.”

Seungcheol scoffed, basketball smacking against the ceiling again, “Nah, it’s fine. With the amount Soonyoung dances around up there making noise, he can get over it.”

“Yeah? What about Wonwoo?”

Seungcheol paused in his tossing, “I may have made a mistake. I’ll apologize tomorrow.”

“Good, now toss me my pen back I need to work on this.”

Seungcheol rolled over, staring at Joshua with tired eyes, “What are you doing anyways? You’ve been huddled over that notebook for ages.”

Joshua sighed, “I’m planning for Valentine’s Day. I really want Jeonghan to enjoy it.”

“Why are you planning for Valentine’s Day?”

Joshua scribbled onto his notebook, “Yeah, I know Jeonghan said he didn’t want me to worry about the holidays, but I want to do something. It’s a holiday in America, so as an American it’s my right to celebrate it!”

Seungcheol stared at him for a minute, before turning back around and tossing his basketball in the air, though lower than before, “If you say so.”

It confused Joshua, the attitude and amused glint in his eyes. But the longer he thought about Seungcheol, the less he’d be thinking about his plans. So he shook his head and got to work.

It was only a few days later when Jun found out what he was planning. They’d been in the middle of organic chemistry when he’d leaned over to copy from Joshua’s notes. But rather than formulas, he’d instead found times and foods listed. There were little doodles and notes like,  “Hannie doesn’t like lilacs, loves lavender” and “find local flower shop”.

Jun tapped Joshua on the shoulder, “Hyung, what is this? Where are the formulas?”

Joshua looked up in a daze. He hadn’t realized that he wasn’t taking notes, instead subconsciously rehashing date plans.

“Oh my god, Junnie I’m so sorry. I’ve been so focused on planning this date that I didn’t even realize I wasn’t taking notes.”

Jun just smiled, patting Joshua on the back, “It’s okay, I’ll ask Kyungsoo hyung later.”

“You know Kyungsoo hyung doesn’t take notes.”

Jun rolled his eyes, “Fine, Kihyun hyung will have notes. Now, tell me all about this date, what’s it for?”

Joshua looked up to see their professor in deep conversation with Kihyun hyung, and turned back to Jun, “Okay but you can’t say anything to Jeonghan about it, promise?”

Jun nodded frantically, catching Joshua’s finger in a pinky promise.

As Joshua told Jun all about his amazing plans for Valentine’s day, he could tell that he was losing Jun somewhere along the way.

“Doesn’t that sound great? Won’t he love it?”

Jun wiggled slightly n his seat, “Yeah I just... I guess I thought,” he trailed off, “Nevermind. I think he’d love it, but maybe tone it down a bit? I’m pretty sure Valentine’s day here is a bit more relaxed than in America. Last year Hyuna noona got Hyojong hyung flowers and chocolate and that was it. He might get a bit overwhelmed if it’s too extravagant. Maybe save it for your anniversary?”

“You think so? Keep it simple?”

Jun nodded, “Jennie got Jongin hyung flowers and chocolate last year too, same with Eunbi and Bin. I think it’s the traditional thing. But then again I might be confused.”

Joshua nodded, scratching things off of his list, “Okay, I’ll keep it simple. Thanks, Junnie.”

By the time Joshua was confident in his plans, it was the fourteenth. He could hardly sleep the night before, too excited for their date ahead. He only had to get through two classes before he would be out with his boyfriend.

The restaurant he chose for dinner was nice, but not too nice. It was just a little bistro that they went to for Jeonghan’s birthday the year before. He remembered how much Jeonghan had liked it, and how much Jeonghan had liked it, and how much he wanted to go back.

This time, it was Joshua waiting for Jeonghan to arrive at their date. He had arrived early, anxious for everything to go just right. He’d taken Jun’s advice and scaled everything way down. He’d gotten Jeonghan a bouquet of his favorite flowers and a heart-shaped box of all the chocolates he liked. He felt a little cliche, but if that was what Jun said was traditional then he trusted him.

When Jeonghan did arrive only about five minutes later. Joshua almost lost his breath. Jeonghan was so beautiful he was practically shining. His recently dyed blond hair framed his face perfectly. They always joked that Jeonghan was an angel, but tonight he especially looked the part.

“Did you wait long?” Jeonghan asked.

He had sat down before Joshua had a chance to do anything.

“No, you’re just on time.” 

Jeonghan grinned, looking over the menu, “This is so nice, what’s all this about?”

Joshua took a deep breath, it was now or never, “Okay, I know that you said not to do 

anything for Valentine’s Day, but I did anyways,” he reached under the table and grabbed the presents, passing them to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan’s face was innocently confused, a look it didn’t hold very often.

Joshua scratched at his head, “Because I love you, and you give gifts to the one you love on Valentine’s day.”

Jeonghan’s eyes widened, “Oh, is that what you do in America?”

“Yeah, why? Is that not what you do here?”

Jeonghan shook his head, popping a chocolate in his mouth, “Nope. Here, Valentine’s day is when girls give flowers and chocolates to their boyfriend.”

Joshua groaned, remembering how Junhui had only given him examples of girlfriends giving to their boyfriends, and none of the reverse. It also made his confused face made a lot of sense.

He shook his head, “Well, I’m giving to my boyfriend, so it still counts. When do boyfriends give anyways?”

Jeonghan’s smile turned sly again, “Not telling. You’re gonna have to wait and find out.”

Joshua groaned again, but couldn’t find it in himself to actually be annoyed. Not when Jeonghan’s eyes were shining with so much mirth.

“You know I love you, right? And that I’m going to do this every Valentine’s day from now on.”

Jeonghan grinned, leaning across the small table to press, a soft kiss to Joshua’s lips, “I should hope so, now I’ll be expecting it. I love you too.”

The waitress finally came, and they ordered, ready to celebrate the fourteenth the way Joshua knew how.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter, comments make my soul happy and fuel my writing lol


	3. March 14, White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua learns many things on White Day. His friend is lonely, his boyfriend hasn't seen any of the MCU movies, and White Day is a great holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming to read this. Happy White Day everyone!

Joshua woke up to the vibration of his phone. That wasn’t at all odd, except it wasn’t playing his alarm tone, it was playing ‘1004 Angel’ by BAP, Jeonghan’s special song. He smiled, rolling over and checking his messages. The light blinded him but soon enough he could read his screen and reply to whatever Jeonghan said.

 

MY ANGEL

_ I hope you’re ready for tonight, you’re _

_ gonna love it!!! _

 

ME

_ I’m so excited! I wish you’d tell me what _

_ we’re doing tho :( _

 

MY ANGEL

_ No! You’ll see tonight! Now get to class  _

_ and have fun,,, I love you <3<3<3 _

 

ME

_ Fine, i’ll go but i can't promise i’ll have  _

_ fun,, I love you too <3<3<3 _

 

Joshua squealed, legs kicking under his blankets. It was embarrassing, but no matter how many times it happened, Joshua was filled with giddiness whenever Jeonghan told him he loved him. He’d never thought it would happen, but here he was six months in, and in love with the most amazing boy. Jeonghan’s love wasn’t something he took lightly.

 

He rolled over, checking his alarm clock. Jeonghan’s message had woken him up about ten minutes before his alarm usually would, so he was perfectly on time. He climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to start his day. He showered quickly, wanting to give himself enough time to pick out a nice outfit. He didn’t know what they were going to do, or when they were going to do it, so he wanted to be ready for anything.

 

He stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes before nodding to himself. It was a good outfit, not too nice where he’d look out of place during class, but nice enough he could go out to dinner if he had to. He groaned in frustration as he sat down on the floor to pull his shoes on. The worst part of this whole holiday thing was the fact that everything was a surprise. He liked knowing what was going to happen. Surprises were more Jeonghan’s area, he could roll with anything that happened to him and make it look like he’d been prepared for it all along. It was amazing.

 

Joshua locked his door and made his way to campus. It wasn’t that long of a walk, but the more he walked the more confused he got. Walking through campus, little booths littered the sidewalks. They were each manned by one or two people, and they appeared to be selling flowers, and something they kept grabbing out of coolers. One of the signs he passed said, “Forget your girlfriend’s present? Get her gift here!” Clearly, these booths had something to do with the holiday of the month, but all the signs were too vague for him to figure out. He had thought to ask one of the people running a booth but decided that Jeonghan would get upset if he found out. So far the booths just looked like they were selling things for Valentine’s Day, so Joshua figured it wasn’t a very special holiday like Diary Day.

 

He weaved through the booths and throngs of people, deciding to just head to class. If he spent any more time near the booths he’d be late for class, and Seungcheol wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. He made his way into the building, slipping quietly into his classroom, pleased to see that he had beaten Seungcheol to class. He took his seat, waving at Jeonghan’s friend Sehun when the older boy waved at him. He was only alone for a few more minutes before a hand clapped on his shoulder.

 

Seungcheol’s deep voice greeted him, “Joshie! You beat me again! I thought you’d be late, too busy dreaming about tonight.”

 

As Seungcheol sat in the seat next to him Joshua scoffed, “Please, I’ve never been late in my life and I’m offended you’d think I would start now. Besides, what is your obsession with me and these holidays anyway?”

 

Seungcheol dropped his grin, pouting at Joshua, “I’m so lonely. Every time one of these holidays comes I get sad cause I want it too! I want a tiny, precious little boyfriend to go on dates with and smother in gifts and give all my love to. It sucks that you get to experience all these holidays and I don’t, cause I know them all my dude, so well. Like, how cute would it be to spend the whole day taking pictures or hiking or something with a cute boy that I love? I want what you have Jisoo, I want it.”

 

Seungcheol slumped in his seat, head resting in his crossed arms. Joshua pets Seungcheol gently on the back, trying to give him any sort of comfort that he could.

 

He kept his voice calm as he spoke, “I’m sorry Cheollie, I didn’t know you felt like that. How about this, one of these days you and I go out and we try and find you a cute boy. Sound good?”

 

Sengcheol looked up, still pouting, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Okay good, now try and take some notes lazy ass.”

 

Seungcheol only pushed him on the shoulder before pulling out a thin yellow notebook. Joshua pulled out his own notebook, taking notes as their professor began to drone on. He could only think of Seungcheol’s little rant from before, hand absentmindedly writing all the while. He knew that ever since Seungcheol and Dojoon had broken up, he hadn’t gone out to try and find anyone new, and it had been about two years. He should have realized that Seungcheol was lonely, but the other boy was just so good at hiding it that he never had. But he would try to help however he could in the future.

 

He’s still thinking about it when the professor releases them, getting out of his seat slowly. Seungcheol hands him a pen that he’d dropped ten minutes ago, too distracted to pick it up.

 

Seungcheol’s voice was quiet, “You’re not worrying about me, are you? Cause if you are, don’t. I’ll be fine. Besides, you’ve got a date tonight and we can’t have you all sad and broody for it! Forget about me and have fun, okay? Now come on, Jeonghan’s waiting for you.’

 

Joshua had hardly pulled his backpack on when Seungcheol yanked him out of the room. Standing across the hall with a large smile on his face, was Jeonghan. He was dressed nicely, but not too nicely, around the same level of niceness as Joshua. The thought made him almost shudder in relief.

 

Seungcheol clapped a hand to Joshua’s shoulder, “Have fun. I’ll see you whenever you get home. We can talk about finding my boy later.

 

Seungcheol waves at Jeonghan before heading down the hallway running to catch up with his friend Taeyong. Joshua has only just stepped closer to Jeonghan when Jeonghan has grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He yanks him close, lips meeting Joshua’s softly. Joshua sighs into the kiss, Jeonghan’s lips tasting pleasantly of his blueberry chapstick.

 

When they pulled away, Jeonghan rubbed his thumb along Joshua’s jaw, “Hey Bambi.”

 

Joshua smiled, “Hi Angel.”

 

Jeonghan pulled him along by the hand, telling him all about his day so far. Joshua listened intently, giving the occasional little hum to reassure Jeonghan that he’s paying attention. It’s not hard to pay attention to Jeonghan’s stories, he could listen all day about what antics he, Seokmin, and Seungkwan got up to, and Jeonghan’s ever-growing confusion over Junhui as a person.

 

They arrive at Jeonghan’s apartment before he knows it, and is surprised at the absence of Jun.

 

“I sent him away, he’s hanging out with Yanan tonight,” Jeonghan says.

 

Joshua nods, letting himself be pulled to the couch.

 

Jeonghan snuggles into his side, turning on the tv, “I thought that before we celebrated tonight, we could watch a movie or something. What’s that one you wanted to see?”

“Thor Ragnarok.”

 

Jeonghan grinned, pulling up their Netflix account to turn the movie on. Joshua covered themselves with a blanket and snuggled further into Jeonghan’s side. The movie started with loud music, and Joshua felt himself fall into a trance. Well, a trance until Jeonghan asks who The Hulk is. 

 

“Th- that’s the Hulk, he’s been in a bunch if the movies. Oh my god have you not seen the other movies?” at Jeonghan’s head shake, Joshua gasped, “Oh my god! Ok, one of these days we’re gonna watch all the movies.”

 

Jeonghan smiled up at him, “Whatever you want.”

 

They focus back in on the movie and Joshua can’t help but feel a sense of calm wash over him. These holidays have been making him anxious, but just laying on the couch with Jeonghan is enough to settle him down. By the time the movie is over, Joshua has almost forgotten all about the holiday.

 

Jeonghan leans up and kisses the underside of Joshua’s jaw, “Happy White Day Joshuji.”

 

Joshua hummed, playing with Jeonghan’s hair, “White day, sounds nice. Gonna tell me what it is now?”

 

Jeonghan stood, leading Joshua to his kitchen table, “White day is the day when boys give gifts to their beloved girls, or in my case, my beloved boy.”

 

“So basically Valentine’s day again?”

 

Jeonghan puttered around the kitchen, moving food that Joshua hadn’t even realized was on the stove and moving it to the counter, ‘Exactly. Now, I thought we could have a nice homecooked dinner before I gave you your gifts.”

 

“Jeonghan, Hannie, my angel from above, the light of my life, you know I love you but-”

 

Jeonghan laughed, “Don’t worry, Junnie made it before he left.”

 

Joshua sighed, “Oh thank God.”

 

There were many things Jeonghan was good at, but cooking was definitely not one of them. He was lucky he and Junhui were roommates, otherwise, he would’ve accidentally, poisoned himself ages ago. 

Jun’s cooking was good though, and he proved it again tonight as the stew he’d had simmering on the stove was absolutely delicious. Joshua would have to make sure he thanked Jun the next time he saw him. By the time their dinner was over, Jeonghan had escaped to grab something from his room, coming back with his hands hidden behind his back. He urges Joshua to go sit on the couch, so he does it without much fuss.

 

“Now, I didn’t get you any flowers because I know whatever I get you will make Seungcheol sneeze half to death, but I figured you wouldn’t mind,” Jeonghan says it with a chuckle, but Joshua can tell he’s nervous.

 

“I’ll take whatever you give me, Angel.”

 

Jeonghan smiles revealing a box of chocolates for Joshua to take, “As is customary on White Day, I got you chocolates. I tried to get all the ones you really liked.”

 

Joshua takes them and kisses Jeonghan on the cheek, “Thank you Hannie!”

 

He starts to read the chocolates on the back of the box when Jeonghan’s voice broke his concentration.

 

“I got you something else too. Usually, the boys give something extra, so I got you this.”

 

Jeonghan pulled a small velvet box from behind his back and Joshua grabbed it with cautious fingers. Inside the box was a pair of earrings, each one shaped like an antler. Joshua gasped at the sight. They were sterling silver, and so pretty, he could only imagine Jeonghan out shopping for them.

 

Jeonghan pulled Joshua closer to him, Joshua’s legs resting over his lap, “I saw them and immediately thought of you. Do you like them, Bambi? I thought they’d look so pretty on you.”

 

Joshua nodded frantically before trying to put the earrings on, switching them out with his old stars. His fingers were trembling though, and he couldn’t get them in. Jeonghan took the earrings from him, slotting them perfectly in place with steady fingers.

 

“I was right, so pretty.”

 

Joshua leaned forward just a little, kissing Jeonghan with soft lips. He could feel Jeonghan smiling into the kiss, his grin tickling Joshua’s lips. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against Jeonghan’s and sighing when a hand came up to stroke his cheek.

 

“I love them so much, thank you.”

 

“Anything for you. I love you Bambi, happy White Day.”

 

“I love you too Angel, happy White Day.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little later in the day and my only excuse is that I just couldn't find the mojo to write this chapter lol so most of this was written today. Somehow though, this managed to be the longest chapter yet despite all that. Come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi if you want!


	4. April 14th, Black Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua learns what Black Day is, spending the day with his single friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals have been killing me but I did it, so here you go! Happy Black Day everyone!

Joshua was shaken awake. It wasn’t what he was used to, but living with Seungcheol had gotten him used to all sorts of things. Sometimes he woke up to water in his face, a basketball to the legs, and one memorable time, a kitten was sitting on his chest (the kitten is now under the happy care of one Jeon Wonwoo). So being shaken awake wasn’t the oddest thing ever. What was weird though, was the time. Usually, Seungcheol knew to let him sleep in on the weekends so his body could catch up on all the sleep he missed during the week. But today, Joshua’s alarm clock informed him it was only eight in the morning.

 

Joshua could feel how raspy his voice was as he spoke, “What the heck Seungcheol, it’s too early.”

 

Seungcheol was sitting next to Joshua’s bed, pouting, “Shua I’m sad. I’m lonely and sad and I don’t want to sleep alone anymore.”

 

Joshua sighed, scooting back and lifting the duvet, “C’ mon Cheollie.”

 

Seungcheol jumped under the covers, burying himself into Joshua’s arms and shutting his eyes.

 

“Wait, Cheol, do you know if I have plans with Jeonghan today?”

 

Seungcheol’s voice was already mumbly, how he always sounded right before he drifted off to sleep, “He’ll be here in like, five hours. Now let me sleep and be sad.”

 

Joshua chuckled, running a hand through Seungcheol’s hair. He’d let the other boy sleep for a while. This was another thing that Joshua had grown used to since living with Seungcheol. The older boy was a tactile creature, always leaning on others trying to be carried or to carry others, or just plain trying to cuddle. It had confused him at first, but eventually, he had grown accustomed to it, even sometimes initiating their cuddling.

 

He would have worried about what his boyfriend thought if Jeonghan wasn’t the exact same way. Jeonghan always slept better with someone beside him, and Junhui somehow managed to be an even more tactile person than even Seungcheol. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d shown up in Jeonghan’s apartment to see the two of them napping together. Heck, the number of times he'd walked into his own apartment to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol asleep on Joshua’s bed would probably be a cause for concern in any other couple.

 

But not them. They knew that everything that happened with Junhui and Seungcheol was strictly platonic. There were no romantic feelings anywhere. They were simply friends doing things they enjoyed and comforting each other when the need called for it.  And if Seungcheol was to be believed, and he usually was, he needed this comfort. Joshua knew that the other boy loved being in a relationship, and hadn’t been with anyone since his relationship with Dojoon had fallen apart 3 years ago. The other boy had cheated on Seungcheol, broken his confidence in himself and his trust in others. It had taken a while before Seungcheol had been ready to date again, but now that he was, he was having a hard time finding someone.

 

Just like Joshua had promised, he and Seungcheol had gone out to try and find someone. They had gone to a bar and then a club, but nobody had caught Seungcheol’s eye they were all too loud or excited, or too tall and strongly built. Or when he had finally talked to them they came on too strong, flirty winks and smiles sending Seungcheol straight back into the shell they had just eased him out of. Every person they saw reminded him of Dojoon or the man he’d caught him with. They’d eventually decided to call it a night and went to Jeonghan’s apartment to watch movies, Seungcheol cuddled sadly into Junhui’s side. Joshua had wanted to try and set the two of them up, but Jeonghan had confessed to him that Junhui already had his eyes on someone else.

 

So Joshua kept his mouth shut. All he could do for his friend now was pet his hair and fall asleep in his warm embrace.

 

The second time Joshua woke up that day, it was to their front door opening. Joshua would have been concerned if he hadn’t seen Jeonghan poking his head in the open doorway. Jeonghan’s smile was bright as Joshua waved lazily at him.

 

“What is this Joshuji? Cuddling without me?” Jeonghan’s voice was light, words clearly playful.

 

Joshua resumed his petting of Seungcheol’s hair, “Cheollie woke me up, saying he was lonely and sad. Thought he needed this.”

 

Jeonghan frowned, waving his hands to let Joshua knew to scoot back in bed. They worked together to manhandle Seungcheol as close to Joshua as possible. Seungcheol grumbled, clearly having been jostled awake. Jeonghan just shushed him, crawling under the covers behind Seungcheol. It was a tight fit, but they made it work somehow.

 

“Our poor baby, so sad today, huh?”

 

Seungcheol only whined at Jeonghan’s question.

 

“Needed JeongShua to make it better?”

 

Joshua almost snorted at that. Seungkwan had come up with that stupid ship name when they’d announced they were dating. Joshua didn’t really care but Jeonghan had thought it was great.

 

Seungcheol giggled, “Why couldn’t I have just dated you guys.”

 

Jeonghan ruffled Seungcheol’s hair, “Oh sweetheart, you wouldn’t last a week.”

 

Seungcheol pouted, “This is my day you can’t make fun of me.”

 

“I know buddy, it’s your special day and I’m making fun of you. How mean of me.”

 

Joshua frowned, “Why is this your special day Cheol?”

 

Joshua was sure he hadn’t missed a birthday or anything like that. As far as he knew, today shouldn’t have been anything special for Seungcheol in particular. He felt the same way on Diary Day though, so what was he supposed to know now.

 

Seungcheol flung his arms in the air, still weak from sleep, “Black Day!”

 

Joshua just stared blankly at Seungcheol. None of that meant anything to him.

 

Jeonghan laughed, leaning over Seungcheol to kiss Joshua on the forehead, “Cute. April 14th is Black Day. It’s basically for those who don’t get anything for Valentine’s Day or White Day, it’s for the single people. You usually dress in black and go eat black bean noodles with your friends, usually who are also single.”

 

“I would laugh, but oh my god that’s so depressing. It’s like a funeral for your love life,” Joshua said.

 

Seungcheol whined, “Leave me alone. Aren’t we supposed to go to dinner or something, where’s Jun? He’s the only bitch I trust in this house.”

 

Jeonghan flicked Seungcheol in the forehead, who yelped at the contact, “Damn Cheollie, tell me how you really feel. Now come on, you guys have to get dressed before we go, up and at em.”

 

Jeonghan stood up, somehow managing to pull both Seungcheol and Joshua up from the bed. Joshua pouted at Jeonghan but went to find a black shirt when his boyfriend sent him a pointed look. Looking over, Seungcheol was doing the same, black shirt being pulled over his head. They were both nearly dressed when Junhui burst into the room.

 

Junhui was dressed in all black, and Joshua almost laughed at the sad pout on his face, “You guys are so slow can we go now? I’m lonely and hungry.”

 

Jeonghan walked over, letting Junhui cuddle into his side, “Aw poor baby. Our friends are so sad, huh Joshuji?”

 

Joshua finished lacing his shoes, shoving his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans, “Oh no, however will we make it better.”

 

Seungcheol bumped Joshua with his shoulder, “Start by getting us to some food and I’ll feel so much better. Can we go now, you ready?”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m ready, let’s go.”

 

They headed out, Joshua locking the door behind them. The restaurant was close enough to their dorm, so they had decided it would be better to walk. And besides, none of them wanted to be a designated driver. They walked along, chatting and laughing, passing other groups dressed in black as they went. Joshua held tightly onto Jeonghan’s hand, enjoying the cool breeze. He was almost sad when they arrived, but then his stomach rumbled, and he remembered that he hadn’t eaten all day, too busy cuddling with Seungcheol.

 

Jeonghan led the way into the restaurant, seating them in the back. It was a good idea, the last time they’d gotten drunk near the front of a restaurant had been a disaster. Junhui still swore that the fish tank had come out of nowhere.

 

Seungcheol ordered for all of them, an insane amount of alcohol and probably way too many bowls of black bean noodles. The drinks came out first and Junhui was already hammering them back.

 

Joshua laughed, pounding on Junhui’s back as he started to cough, “You okay buddy?”

 

Junhui spluttered, “Just fine. Wrong tube.”

 

Joshua only shook his head, taking a sip of his own drink. Before long they were stuffing their faces with noodles, black sauce dripping down their chins. Jeonghan laughed, wiping Seungcheol’s face with a napkin.

 

Junhui took a long sip of his drink before whining something none of them understood.

 

Joshua blinked, “I can’t tell if he’s just really drunk of speaking Chinese.”

 

Junhui continued to whine, pouting up at Jeonghan as he spoke.

 

Jeonghan sighed, reaching over and petting Junhui’s head, “Buddy, I have no clue what you’re saying but it’s bumming me out.”

 

Jun huffed, moving to rest his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, “Why won’t Minghao love me? He’s so cute and nice and pretty, and I love him, so why doesn’t he love me?”

 

Joshua took another bite of his noodles, not sure what to say. Minghao was a younger boy on Jun’s dance team, and they’d all been pretty sure he had a crush on him. This was the first time they’d really confirmed it though. He wanted his friend to find love like he had, and he was sure that the other boy would be right for his sad and lonely friend.

 

“Well, have you told him you loved him?”

 

Jun looked at Joshua with a look of confusion, “Why would I, no.”

 

Joshua was about to answer when Seungcheol let out a loud gasp, slapping him in the arm.

“Jesus dude what’s your problem?”

 

Seungcheol continued to hit him, “Look at him, look! Over there! Oh my god there he is what a precious tiny angel.”

 

Joshua followed Seungcheol’s finger to see him pointing at a group of guys their age, all dressed in black, “Okay...”

 

“I found him, Josh, don’t you see? That’s him! The boy I’ve been looking for he’s so cute. Look at his blonde hair and his little dimples he’s so tiny I just want to squish him!”

 

Jeonghan snorted, “Yeah? What’s his name?”

 

Seungcheol paused, “Well, I don’t know yet.”

 

Junhui set his drink down and turned to see the table behind him, “Tiny one with blonde hair?” at Seungcheol’s answering nod he continued, “That’s Lee Jihoon, he’s Chan’s older brother. He picks him up from dance practice every Tuesday and Thursday.”

 

Seungcheol stared blankly at Junhui for a few seconds, “Didn’t you guys say you had some openings on the dance team, right?”

 

Jeonghan slapped Seungcheol on the shoulder, “No! Stop that! You are not going to stalk that poor boy, you are going to go over there and say hello. Jun knows him, right? So Junnie, go take Cheollie and introduce him to your friend.”

 

Seungcheol beamed at Jeonghan, but Junhui seemed unconvinced.

 

“You know, I bet you could set it up for a double date with Minghao,” Joshua trailed off, grinning inside as he saw Junhui’s eyes go wide, yanking Seungcheol towards the other table.

 

“You think they’ll actually agree to that?” Jeonghan asked.

 

Joshua shrugged, “I don’t know, but I couldn’t handle the moping anymore. They were making my noodles taste bad.”

 

Jeonghan giggled leaning into Joshua’s shoulder, “Look at them go. Our babies are all grown up and hitting on strangers.”

 

Joshua laughed, watching as Seungcheol spoke to the small boy, Jihoon. The boy looked incredulous for a while, before lighting up into a blinding smile. Seungcheol was beaming down at him, eyes crinkled the way they got when he was extremely happy. Jun was talking to some of the other boys at the table, smile relaxed and laughing at what they said.

 

Jeonghan kissed him on the cheek before resting his head back on Joshua’s shoulder, “Today was a good day.”

 

Joshua looked down at Jeonghan, seeing his brown hair fluttering across his forehead and his eyes shining.

 

He rested his head on top of Jeonghan’s, “Yeah, today was good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and leave me comments, they validate me as a person!


	5. May 14, Rose/Yellow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua learns more about his friends, and spends the day with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back to my story! Happy Rose/Yellow Day everyone!

Joshua walked down the sidewalks of his campus. He had woken up early that day so he was in no rush. He only had the one class with Seungcheol that day, and he was glad about it. It was only a Tuesday, but it was also one of the holidays that he had no clue about. He was a little nervous about it, but now it was the fifth one, and he was sure that nothing that would happen today would be too bad. It was a holiday to celebrate love after all.

 

As he walked, he noticed a lot of people wearing yellow shirts and tugged at his own matching one. When he had woken up the shirt had been hanging on the front door with a message written on a sticky note attached to it. 

 

The note had read, “Joshie, you gotta wear this sweater today. You’ll thank me later. -Cheollie.”

 

Joshua had been confused at first but had slipped the top on anyways. Seungcheol had helped him with the holidays before, and it seemed as though he had done the same today. It was a light sweater, one that would keep him warm and not too hot, and one that Jeonghan loved on him. Even if the sweater had nothing to do with the holiday, Joshua was glad Seungcheol had chosen it.

 

Though walking through campus on his way to class, he would be hard pressed to believe it didn’t have anything to do with the holiday. He had never seen so much yellow on campus before, and they’d once had a giant rubber ducky by the fountain. So, unless this was a coincidence, yellow was important today.

 

The air conditioning blasted him in the face as he walked into the building, and he was even more glad for the sweater that Seungcheol had picked for him that morning. The classroom was just as cold as the hallway, but he had been expecting that. What he hadn’t been expecting, however, was seeing Sehun sitting in the seat that was usually left empty on Joshua’s right.

 

He greeted them both as he sat, taking note of Seungcheol’s blue shirt and Sehun’s yellow one, “Hey guys. What’s with the yellow shirt Sehun hyung, you never wear colorful clothes.”

 

Sehun smiled and pulled at his shirt, “Yeah, but I had to today. Jongdae hyung wanted me to and Jongin might be right when he says I’m whipped. This is one of hyung’s favorite holidays, so I try to do it all right.”

 

Joshua nodded, “So what do you plan to do today?”

 

If Sehun didn’t know that Joshua didn’t know, he would tell him everything about today’s holiday, and he could plan for it. He had known that Sehun’s boyfriend really liked the holidays, but he didn’t know it would come in handy so soon. 

Next to him, Seungcheol made frantic cutting motions at his throat, as if to tell Sehun to be quiet.

 

Sehun tilted his head at Seungcheol, “I don’t- I don’t get it. What’s wrong?”

 

“Joshua doesn’t know any of the holidays. It’s a secret don’t tell him anything.”

 

Sehun said, “Oh. Good cause I thought you didn’t want me talking about Jongdae hyung and I was about to get very offended.”

 

Joshua had glared at Seungcheol but turned and smiled at Sehun, “No hyung, you can talk about Jongdae hyung all you want, it’s just that Jeonghan is trying to keep the holidays secret from me, and Seungcheol is being a terrible friend and helping him.”

 

Sehun smiled and then continued to talk about his boyfriend until the professor arrived and they had to quiet down and start taking notes. It was nice to hear Sehun talk about his boyfriend, his smile bigger as he talked than it usually ever was. The older boy was usually so blank-faced and bored all the time, only smiling that big when talking about his boyfriend or his dog. Joshua was content to just sit and listen to the usually private boy gush.

 

Sehun’s words had spurred something inside of Joshua, causing him to only think about Jeonghan as the class went on. Sure, he had managed to take notes, but they were nowhere near as detailed or as nice as they usually were. His thoughts were on a certain pretty boy, and what he could possibly have in store for them later on.

 

He didn’t have to wait for much longer though, because when he finally was able to leave his classroom, Jeonghan was waiting for him right outside. His smile was sweet and held in his hands a bouquet of flowers. The flowers inside were all roses, but of varying colors, primarily yellow. Jeonghan handed them to him and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Happy Rose Day, Bambi.”

 

Joshua smiled, and he could feel his face flushing pink. He sniffed the roses, their sweet scent filling his nose. 

 

He took the hand that Jeonghan offered him, “Happy Rose Day Jeonghannie.”

 

They walked a little way through campus, heading towards Joshua’s apartment. They swung their interlocked hands, walking past more people in yellow clothing. The sight made Joshua take note of Jeonghan’s own yellow button up.

 

“What’s with all the yellow clothing? Even Sehun hyung was wearing it.” Joshua asked.

 

Jeonghan looked down at his shirt, and then over at Joshua’s sweater, “Today is also called Yellow Day, and a lot of people wear yellow to celebrate. I know Sehun hyung is wearing it because it’s one of Jongdae hyung’s favorite holidays. He said Jongdae hyung really likes the flowers. I’m glad you were able to follow theme though, I wasn’t expecting that.”

 

Joshua bumped his head gently against Jeonghan’s shoulder, burrowing further into his side as they walked, “You’ll have to thank Seungcheollie for that. This was hanging on our door when I woke up.”

 

“Woah what a helpful boy, huh.”

 

Joshua giggled, clasping Jeonghan’s hand tighter, “Yeah, I was glad. There’s so much yellow on campus I would have felt left out. And besides, this is a really comfy sweater.”

 

Jeonghan pulled on the bottom of it, “It’s really cute on you.”

 

“So what do people even do on Rose Day.”

 

“Usually, Rose Day is for confessing to the one you love. But you already know I love you, so it’s more of letting you know I appreciate you. I figured we’d go get some ice cream and maybe do some window shopping, how’s that sound?”

 

Joshua smiled, kissing Jeonghan on the cheek, “Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than I wanted it to be but work has been killer lately, and I haven't found much time to write. Let me know what you think and come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi !


	6. June 14, Kiss Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan wakes Joshua up and introduces him to the joys of Kiss Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back and happy Kiss Day! This was such a vague holiday but I really tried to give it some justice!

When Joshua goes to bed Thursday night, it’s to the happy knowledge that he’ll be able to sleep in as long as he likes. He managed to build his schedule so that he would have no classes on Fridays. It was probably the greatest idea he’s ever had. So he’s looking forward to spending the entire morning in bed. That is, so long as the next day’s holiday isn’t something terrible like, “wake up your partner at 6 am with loud music” day, then he should be fine.

He woke up feeling warm. Not a sick warm, a comfortable warm. There was also a weight on top of him, like a body was pressed on top of him. He blinked his eyes open, immediately catching sight of his boyfriend. Jeonghan, the source of the weight and the warmth. Joshua smiled, running his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair, recently dyed a pretty silver color. Jeonghan sniffled, cuddling closer into his side.

 

He laid awake, just watching Jeonghan sleep, for a few minutes. When he looked away, he was pleased to see that it was already 11:00. He’d been allowed to sleep in after all. He shifted slightly, trying not to jostle Jeonghan. He wasn’t sure when Jeonghan had shown up, but he supposed it didn’t really matter. At some point in the morning, Jeonghan had arrived and changed into some of Joshua’s clothes, as evidenced by the neat stack of clothes sitting on his chair. He can picture it, Jeonghan trying to silently change, and slip under the covers without waking him up. The thought made him giggle, and Jeonghan woke up with a smile.

  
  


Jeonghan leaned up and kissed him softly, murmuring against his lips, “Good morning Bambi.”

 

“It’s always a good morning when I wake up with you in my arms.”

 

Jeonghan smirked at him, “You don’t have to flirt, baby, you’ve already got me in your bed.”

 

Joshua could feel his face turn red, “Quiet, you. Now, what are we doing today. What holiday have you got in store for me?”

 

Jeonghan hummed, pressing kisses to the underside of Joshua’s jaw, “Well, today is Kiss Day. So, I figured we could have a bit of fun with that.”

 

Joshua grinned, finally kissing Jeonghan’s lips, “Oh yeah? I suppose your plan looks something like this? What an odd holiday.”

 

“Well, you know how people usually don’t kiss in public? Because all the old people think it’s disrespectful or gross or something? Well, today they can.”

 

“So you mean we can’t just lay in bed and make out?”

 

“We could,” Jeonghan said, “or we could go out to lunch, piss off some homophobes, and then come back and make out in your bed.”

 

Joshua pulled Jeonghan closer to him, “Offending homophobes? During Pride month? It would be my absolute pleasure. And then coming back home to make out with you? I think I like the sound of that.”

 

“You are an absolute menace to society.”

 

“You made me this way. I was a good old fashioned church boy before I met you.”

 

“Okay, that’s a lie and you know it,” Jeonghan began pushing at him, “now go shower and get dressed I have to get changed back into my clothes.”

 

Joshua groaned as the blanket fell off of him as he got up, “If it weren’t for the fact that I love to make the hets uncomfortable, I would not have left this bed.”

 

“I know, me neither. But sometimes you just gotta take one for the team. Now go, I wanna get there soon I’m hungry. Plus, the sooner we go eat, the sooner we can be back here.”

 

Joshua showered as fast as he could, only getting soap in his eyes once. He had sputtered for a few minutes but managed to come out of the shower unscathed. He dried off quickly, trying to style his hair nicely. By the time he was in his room again, Jeonghan was buttoning up his shirt. Joshua walked up behind him, wrapping him in a back hug.

 

Jeonghan laughed, pushing him away, “Stop you monster! You’re gonna get my clothes wet.”

 

“I’m dry, I promise!”

 

“Well get dressed, I want to go to that one café near campus. You know, that one I can never remember to name of?”

 

“Drift Away?”

 

Jeonghan whirled around, snapping his fingers, “That’s the one!”

 

Joshua smiled, pulling on his favorite pair of jeans. He went to his closet, flipping through his shirts. He could hear rustling behind him and figured that Jeonghan had laid down on his bed to wait for him to finish getting ready. Looking over his shoulder just confirmed his suspicions. Sure enough, Jeonghan was propped up on his bed, watching him closely.

 

“Joshuji, you should wear the navy blue shirt, the one with the white stripes.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Uh huh, looks so good on you.”

 

Joshua pulled the shirt on, turning to look at Jeonghan with a smirk, “Looks so good, huh?”

 

Jeonghan smiled at him, nodding. Joshua couldn’t hold himself back anymore, not when Jeonghan was laying in his bed looking so pretty. He climbed onto the bed, kissing Jeonghan gently. He could feel Jeonghan’s smile against his lips. He hummed and found himself smiling as well. He knew that if he was allowed to, he could stay just like this all day. They kissed for a few minutes before Jeonghan rolled Joshua off of him.

 

“Okay Bambi, control yourself. We’ve still gotta go to lunch now, and I wanna get there before they run out of the cookies I like.”

 

Joshua pouted but stood and grabbed Jeonghan’s hand. He shoved his wallet in his back pocket and pulled Jeonghan out the door. Jeonghan hugged his arm, and Joshua locked the door behind him. He wasn’t sure where Seungcheol was, but he didn’t want to take any chances. The walk from his apartment to the café was nice, and it felt so freeing to be able to lean over and peck Jeonghan on the lips whenever he felt like it. They saw so many couples on their walk, many doing the same as them. He liked seeing so many people being allowed to express their love for one another, without fear of repercussion. He hoped that one day he and Jeonghan could do the same.

 

When they made it to the café, the first thing Jeonghan did was head straight to the display case full of pastries and desserts. He came back to Joshua’s side with a skip in his step, smile wide on his face.

 

“Joshuji, they’ve got five of them left! I’m gonna order them all and you can’t stop me.”

 

“Did you see if they had any of the ones I like?” Joshua asked.

 

Jeonghan shrugged, “I think there was like three? Could’ve been twenty, I didn’t really look. Your cookies are gross and mine are superior, and as such were the only ones worthy of my attention.”

 

Joshua laughed before kissing Jeonghan softly, murmuring against his lips, “You are such a brat.”

 

Jeonghan pulled away with a smirk, “And yet you never seem to mind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Come talk to me on twit @whathefunkwoozi Happy Pride Month everybody!


	7. July 14, Silver Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Seungcheol think about the future, and Jeonghan eases Joshua's fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, happy Silver Day! I wrote this on my phone while visiting my sister for the weekend, so let me know if you see any worse than usual errors lol

Joshua awoke, once again, to the thumping of a basketball on their ceiling. He groaned and the thumping paused for a moment before starting up again. He turned over in his bed and glared at Seungcheol. His alarm clock said 3:00 in the afternoon, but that was still way too early for Joshua on the weekends. Especially since he'd spent the last night doing a last minute paper he'd forgotten he even had due. Waking to thumping the morning after writing a rushed fifteen-page paper on the linguistics of paradox wasn't the nicest thing. And sure enough, Seungcheol was the source of the noise, a concentrated look on his face.

“You have no sense of self-preservation at all, do you? What are you even doing?” Joshua asked.

Seungcheol held the basketball in his hands, continuing to stare up at the ceiling, “Thinking.”

That answer was... vague. In a way that Joshua wasn’t used to when it came to his roommate. Usually, when Seungcheol got vague he was too in his thoughts, nervous or worried about something.

"And what are you thinking about?"

Seungcheol clutched the basketball tighter to his chest, "The future."

Ah yes, the future. It was something Joshua himself didn't like thinking about too much. It gave him major anxiety and the uncertainty that was his future.

Seungcheol spoke up, "What are you going to do after graduation. What's going to happen with you and Jeonghan? What's going to happen with me and Jihoon?"

There it was.

"Well," Joshua sat up, collecting his thoughts, "I'm only on a student Visa so I'm going to have to go back to America until I can get my work Visa and a job here. Jeonghan is gonna try and join me but if he can't he's gonna get a job and an apartment and wait for me to come back."

"Aren't you... aren't you scared about the distance, and the time apart. Aren't you afraid that something will go wrong?"

"I mean, I'm always worried something will go wrong, I have anxiety."

Seungcheol huffed a laugh.

"But," Joshua said, "I have faith in us. I trust Jeonghan, and he trusts me. The love we have is strong, and I know we can make it. A year or two is nothing compared to forever."

Seungcheol rolled over to look at him, eyes watery.

Joshua stood up, racing to sit beside Seungcheol, wrapping him in his arms, "What's wrong sweetie, what happened?"

Seungcheol sniffed, "That was just, that was really sweet. And I want that, I want to have that with someone. I want to have it with Jihoon. I don't even have him yet and I'm so afraid of losing him."

Joshua smiled. It had taken Seungcheol a while to get to a place where he could be in a relationship, and a lot of that had to do with Jihoon. After seeing Jihoon in that restaurant, he had been even more ready for a relationship. Junhui, Minghao, Seungcheol, and Jihoon had gone on that double date, and Seungcheol had come home just positively glowing. They'd even gone on a couple of dates after and anyone with eyes could see how smitten Seungcheol was with the younger, and how comfortable Jihoon was with Seungcheol. The only thing Seungcheol had to do to get Jihoon to be his, was tell him how he felt.

Joshua pulled Seungcheol's head to rest on his shoulder, "The only way you're going to lose Jihoon is if you don't tell him how you feel. You have to know by now he's not going to make the first move. And besides, you know he's gonna say yes."

Seungcheol whined, "But what if he doesn't?"

"He's going to say yes, I promise. You should call him and ask him out on another date and tell him how you feel."

Seungcheol nodded, "Okay, I will. But not tonight, tonight's a little bit of a serious night for all that."

"Yeah? And what's tonight?"

Seungcheol finally smiled, "I can't tell you all that."

"Fine, fine, keep your secrets. But you'll text Jihoon or something, right? Set up a date for this week or something? Tell him how you feel?"

Seungcheol pushed at Joshua's shoulder, "Yes hyung, I'll do that. Now go get ready for your date."

Joshua stood up and pushed Seungcheol back on the bed, "You brat."

Joshua started getting ready, knowing Jeonghan wanted to take him out to a nice dinner tonight. He wasn't sure what it was for, but he was excited for it. To be fair though, any time he got to spend with Jeonghan was exciting. He buttoned up his nice shirt before turning to Seungcheol, arms spread wide.

"So Cheollie, how do I look?"

Seungcheol nodded at him, "Looking good Joshy. He's gonna love it."

"Yeah?" Joshua looked down at himself, "I think so too."

"He gonna be here soon?"

Joshua checked his phone before nodding, "He should be here in about twenty minutes. Did you text him yet?"

Seungcheol grinned and showed him his screen, allowing Joshua to lean down and read it.

"Okay you said, 'Hey Jihoonie would you like to go out to Illusion with me on Saturday?' Aw, look at you go Seungcheol! Why Illusion?"

Seungcheol pulled his phone away, "It's where we had our first date by ourselves."

"Aw Seungcheollie that's so cute, he's gonna love it!"

Before he could tease Seungcheol any longer, someone knocked on their door.

Seungcheol grinned, "Good, now you can stop teasing me and you can go on your date."

Joshua grinned and walked out the door and into Jeonghan's awaiting arms.

Jeonghan kissed his neck and Joshua giggled, "Hey Joshuji, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Joshua linked their hands together as they walked down the hallway, "Guess what I got Seungcheol to do?"

"What?"

"I got him to text Jihoon and ask him on a date. He's gonna tell him how he feels."

Jeonghan bumped Joshua's shoulder, "Ooh, now they'll finally catch up to Minghao and Junnie. Took them long enough."

They talked about their friends the rest of the way to the restaurant. Jeonghan mentioning that Seungkwan may or may not be making a move on the lovable yet unsuspecting Chan in just a few days. Joshua couldn't help but laugh at Jeonghan's despair that his babies were growing up (he'd met Chan about four times, but had already adopted him as his own). It was a cool evening, and Joshua was glad for the long-sleeved shirt he'd decided to wear.

They were there before they knew it, and Joshua looked up at the building. The 'Aurora' was a beautiful restaurant that Joshua had never thought he'd ever go to, so when Jeonghan had mentioned that that was where their date was going to be held, he was surprised, to say the least. Going into the restaurant was another shock, and Jeonghan merely laughed as he pulled Joshua through the tables.

"Don't worry Bambi, my cousin Hyungwon is gonna give us a discount. He's not supposed to but he hates his job so he's gonna do it anyways."

Joshua laughed, he could just imagine Hyungwon's smug face as he removed dishes from their final bill behind his boss's back, "I'll have to thank him next time I see him."

They sat at their table and the waiter poured them each a glass of wine. It was sweet on his lips and Joshua knew that Jeonghan had called ahead to make sure they were given a wine that Joshua would like. 

By the time they had ordered their food, Joshua was too curious about what holiday it was he was supposed to be celebrating.

"So, what holiday are we celebrating on this fine evening?"

Jeknghan smiled, reaching across the table to link his hands with Joshua's own, "Today is Silver Day. Silver day is for when couples exchange promise rings or some other silver jewelry. But, I wanted to go shopping for rings together, so I got you something else instead."

Jeonghan reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. Joshua's breath caught as Jeonghan opened the case to show the jewelry inside. Inside the case was a silver necklace with angel wings hanging in the center.

"Hannie, wha-"

Jeonghan cut him off, helping Joshua fasten the clasp around his neck, "I was thinking about the future this past week, and I wanted to get you something meaningful. I wanted to show you that, even if we're apart, if you have to go back to America for a while, or when I enlist, that I'm always with you. That even if I'm not right beside you, I'm with you, I'm thinking of you, and I love you."

Joshua could feel tears welling in his eyes, and he leaned forward to kiss Jeonghan. He wanted to show Jeonghan just how much he loves him, just how much he means to him.

He whispered against Jeonghan's lips, "Oh, my guardian angel. I love you forever, even when we're apart, you're the only one I'm ever going to want, the only one I'll ever need."

Jeonghan sniffled, "I love you too Bambi, forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think! I love getting comments! You cam come talk to me on twt @whathefunkwoozi as well!


	8. August 14th, Green Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan prepares a nature-filled day for Joshua on Green Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Green Day everyone! I wrote this at like 2 am because today is also my dad's birthday, so I knew I wouldn't get this done if I waited. I hope you enjoy!

Joshua sighed as his professor droned on. Nothing was worse than statistical analysis on a Wednesday morning. He didn’t even know why he was taking the class, he didn’t need statistical analysis. The things you did to fill your schedule all the way. He could be doing so many other things right about now. He could be cuddling with Jeonghan, going to lunch with Seungcheol, playing Mario Kart with Junhui, or hell, he could even be tutoring that freshman Jeonghan had practically adopted, Chan. Anything would be better than sitting in a 10:30 statistical analysis class. Someone nudged him in the elbow, and he shook his head to clear away his daydreams.

 

“Dude, are you gonna need my notes, because you are zoned out to death right now,” Joshua’s friend Minhyun murmured in his ear.

 

Joshua rubbed his hands over his face, “Yeah, thanks man. I’m sorry, I’ve just got my mind in other places right now.”

 

Minhyun smirked and nudged him again, “I know what you mean, I’ve got plans with my Jonghyunnie after class. You got plans with Jeonghan?”

 

“Probably. Every fourteenth has been a surprise so far this year, so I’m sure that’s just gonna continue.”

 

“Well, today’s a nice one, so you should have something to look forward too,” Minhyun smiled at him.

 

Joshua smiled back at him, before turning back to his notes, or, the empty page that was pretending to be his notes. He wrote down what was on the board, his pen smudging his graphs. He got through half of the board when the professor dismissed them. He packed his things quickly, following Minhyun out of the room. 

 

Minhyun turned to him as they walked out, “Let me know how your date goes today and I’ll send you my notes tomorrow.”

 

Joshua clapped the taller boy on the shoulder, “Thanks man, I appreciate it. Have fun with Jonghyun tonight.”

 

He left Minhyun then, making his way back to his dorm. The day was cool and the sun was shining, all good signs for the day ahead. He didn’t know what his plans were for later, but he knew that good weather could never hurt.

 

Stepping back into his dorm, he was surprised to hear humming. He turned the corner, spotting Jeonghan at the kitchen counter, pink apron wrapped around his waist. Joshua smiled, nothing was better than coming home to see Jeonghan. He walked up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jeonghan stiffened for a second before relaxing in his hold.

Joshua pressed a kiss to the side of Jeonghan’s neck, “And to what do I owe to pleasure of your presence in my kitchen?”

 

“Just thought I’d get ready for the holiday here. Cook up a few things.”

 

Joshua backed up a few inches, Jeonghan cooking was never a good idea. The boy could set fire to water and Joshua swore that he made things terrible on purpose.

 

Jeonghan seemed to sense his thought process, turning and slapping Joshua on the chest, “Rude! If you must know I had Mingyu do all the parts that required actual cooking, so you can eat at ease. But I thought I’d cut up some fruits and things for us to snack on. I  _ am  _ good with knives you know.”

 

Joshua shuddered, “That knowledge terrifies me every day.” 

 

Jeonghan chuckled, turning back to chopping up what looked to be apples. Now that Joshua was looking, he could see a few areas of chopped and sliced fruits, strawberries, cherries, pineapples, even some kiwi. There was a picnic basket set on the floor by Jeonghan’s feet.

 

Joshua returned his tight hold of Jeonghan’s waist, “So, is today Picnic Day, or something?”

 

“Close, but no. Today is Green Day, a time for couples to be out in nature. Perfect for my Bambi.”

 

Joshua blushed, hiding his face in Jeonghan’s shoulder.

 

Jeonghan just continued on, “Usually couples will go on hikes, but I absolutely refuse to go any higher in elevation than I already am, so I figured we could have a picnic by Han River. This is usually just an excuse to drink soju, but I decided that we should at least be in nature while we do that.”

 

Joshua laughed, trying to picture a tipsy Jeonghan trying to climb a mountain, “That sounds good to me. Do you need my help with anything?”

 

“Just help me put all this stuff in the basket ad we can head out.”

 

So Joshua helped Jeonghan pack the picnic basket, failing to sneak a bite of any of the food inside. Jeonghan had smacked his hand when he tried, not even relenting when Joshua pouted. He was stubborn that way. He would have tried harder but he reasoned that he’d be eating it all soon, he just had to wait for a little bit.

 

They walked to the river hand in hand, Jeonghan holding the picnic blanket as Joshua gripped a blanket in his free hand. It was still cool out, the sun still shining, and Joshua smiled at the fluffy cloud that passed lazily overhead. They weren’t alone in their picnic idea, many couples spread out on blankets along the river, but Joshua couldn’t blame them. A picnic was romantic and simple, just how he liked everything with Jeonghan to be.

 

They set up under a tree so they would have shade, Jeonghan immediately pulling the food out and arranging it on the blankets.

 

Jeonghan pulled out a roll of kimbap and held a piece of it to Joshua’s mouth, “Mingyu helped me make this, try it.”

 

He opened his mouth wide and allowed Jeonghan to place the food in. He hummed as he ate it, pleasantly surprised at the taste.

 

He leaned forward and kissed Jeonghan on the lips, “It was really good Angel.”

 

Jeonghan grinned and ate a piece himself. His smile widened as he chewed and Joshua wished he had taken a picture. Nothing was more beautiful than seeing Jeonghan be proud of himself for something he clearly worked hard on.

 

Joshua laid down and rested his head on Jeonghan’s lap, allowing him to place fruits in his mouth. There was something so calming about laying in the sun with the person you love the most.

 

Jeonghan fed him a strawberry before leaning down to kiss him, “I’m thinking about cutting my hair, what do you think?”

 

Joshua reached up and fiddled with a strand of Jeonghan’s long hair, “I think you’ll look beautiful with anything you decide to do.”

 

Jeonghan pinched Joshua’s cheeks, “My baby is so good with words. Who told you you could say such sweet things to me.”

 

Joshua smiled and allowed Joenghan to kiss him all over his face, before finally settling on his lips. They kissed slowly, the taste of Jeonghan’s lips that of kiwi, mixing sweetly with the taste of the strawberry that Joshua had just eaten. Jeonghan sighed as they parted, resting his forehead on Joshua’s own for a little while.

 

They stayed that way for hours, talking and eating fruits, stealing kisses as the breeze blew, before Jeonghan pulled the first soju bottle from the picnic basket. He handed one to Joshua who took it with a smile.

 

Jeonghan held his up and clinked it with Joshua’s, “Happy Green Day Joshuji, I love you.”

 

“I love you too Jeonghannie.”

 

They each took a drink from their bottles, Joshua clenching his eyes as the liquor burned down his throat. He laughed as he noticed Jeonghan pulling two more bottles from the basket. This was probably not a smart idea, getting drunk like this on a weekday. Joshua knew how it would go. He would get drunk and Jeonghan would only get tipsy, forcing Jeonghan to have to carry him back to his dorm. They’d pass out fully clothed on his bed, and they’d wake up late to class or to Seungcheol laughing at them. But he found that with Jeonghan at his side, he didn’t really care.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it! Let me know how you felt about it, I get scared that people haven't been reading because I only update once a month. Thank you to anyone who's made it this far, and a special thank you to everyone, if any, have been here since the beginning. This is by far the longest story I've ever put together, so I'm pretty proud of it. Anyways, thanks for reading, let me know how you felt about it!
> 
> *also, a reminder this was written at 2 am so if you see any dumb obvious mistakes just let me know!*


	9. September 14, Photo Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Jeonghan spend a picture-perfect day together on Photo Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cutting it close again, huh? I hope you enjoy this one!

When Jeonghan gets to Joshua’s room in the morning, he’s got a large bag in his hands and a wide grin on his face. He pushed past Joshua and into the room, practically throwing his bag on Joshua’s bed. It was at this point that Joshua would have made confused eye contact with Seungcheol, but the older boy had already left to spend the day with his boyfriend, Jihoon. Instead he was left alone with Jeonghan’s devilish smile.

“We’ve got big plans today, baby, buckle up.”

“Hi Jeonghan, how are you today? I’m doing great, thanks for asking.” Joshua said.

Jeonghan walked over to him and kissed him softly, “I’m sorry Bambi, I’m just so excited for today. Did you have a good morning?”

Joshua sighed and rested his forehead against Jeonghan’s, “Think I slept funny, my shoulders are super tight. And Seungcheol was super loud when he got up to leave today.”

Jeonghan pouted and began to rub at Joshua’s shoulders, “I’m sorry Joshuji. You gonna be okay to do stuff today, or do we need to cancel?”

“Depends on what the plans are. You’re already making me feel so much better.”

Jeonghan hummed, continuing to massage Joshua’s shoulders, “Well, today is Photo Day so I wanted to set up a photoshoot for the two of us. Wanted to show off how pretty you look all the time.”

“Well, that sounds like a great idea. I should be fine, that sounds like a really fun idea. How is this gonna work?”

Jeonghan beamed turning to rummage in his large bag, “Well. Hangyul from my management class owes me a favor, and he just so happens to be a photography major. I cashed in my favor to get a discounted price on a Photo Day photoshoot. I figured we’d put on a few outfits do your makeup all pretty, and take a bunch of pictures. It’s always nice to have professional pictures I think.”

Joshua tried to look in Jeonghan’s bag over his shoulder, “And what did you do to get Hangyul to do you this favor?”

There were many things that Jeonghan could have done for Hangyul. Jeonghan knows a lot of things and a lot of people. He could also be oddly convincing and persuasive. He had once convinced a professor to give him an extension on a paper by telling a twisting tale about helping pick his mom up from the airport and having to take his younger sister to the hospital. The truth was, Jeonghan’s mom had never been on a plane and he didn’t have a younger sister. The reason that Jeonghan actually needed the extension was because he had been helping Chan study for a math test, and forgotten all about the paper. So really, Jeonghan could have done anything for Hangyul.

Jeonghan held up a lacy shirt, “Well, I simply helped put in a good word for him with Seungwoo, and now he has a boyfriend. Honestly, he didn’t even need my help, Seungwoo already wanted to date him. I just like to think I gave them both the push they needed to get together.”

Joshua chuckled. Of course that was what Jeonghan had done for Hangyul. Everyone knew that Hangyul had a crush on Seungwoo, but also that he was a little bit of a coward. No one was sure how Hangyul had gotten up the courage to ask Seungwoo out. But Jeonghan’s intervention? Yeah, that sure made a lot of sense.

Jeonghan tossed an outfit at Joshua, “Quick, put this on. I wanna do your makeup for the first outfit before we leave. Sound good?”

Joshua grinned and kissed Jeonghan. He stripped off his clothes and slipped on the outfit. The shirt was light blue and silky and the black pants fit his body perfectly. He blushed as he noticed Jeonghan looking him up and down. It was then that Joshua noticed that Jeonghan was wearing a similar outfit. Jeonghan grinned and pulled him to sit with him on his bed. In front of Jeonghan has a glittery purple bag that Joshua knew that contained his makeup.

Jeonghan leaned forward and pecked his lips before pulling what he needed from his makeup bag.

“Let’s make you prettier than you already are, sweetheart.”

Joshua closed his eyes and let Jeonghan work his magic. Joshua didn’t usually wear makeup, but it was always nice to get done up like this. Jeonghan had finished before he could even really think about it, and soon enough Joshua was being pulled out of his room. Jeonghan led him towards a nice cafe near where Joshua lived.

“We’re meeting Hangyul here and then he’s gonna lead us around from there.” Jeonghan said.

The cafe was nice and cool when they walked in.The cafe was aesthetically pleasing with nice hardwood floors and even a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Almost immediately a stocky guy sitting at one of the tables turned to wave at them. Hangyul had his camera on the table along with a large cup of coffee. Jeonghan pulled Joshua over to the table.

“Hey Hangyul! It’s great to see you, thanks for doing this for us!” Jeonghan gave Hangyul a quick hug.

Joshua introduced himself and shook Hangyul’s hand, “Are you sure you don’t want to be spending this day with your boyfriend?”

“Oh, don’t worry hyung, Seungwoo hyung is actually just in the bathroom,” Hangyul blushed, “he said he wants to watch me work.”

Joshua thought it was sweet that Seungwoo took so much interest in his boyfriend’s interests. It was nice to see. And soon enough, Seungwoo was out of the bathroom and they started. They took the first pictures in the cafe, taking advantage of the nice chairs and the chandelier. After that it was like a whirlwind of pictures, outfit changes, and moving locations. Hangyul was great at directing them and Seungwoo had offered to carry Jeonghan’s large bag, carrying it all day without complaint.

It was great. Joshua loved seeing how excited Jeonghan was to get his pictures taken. From what Joshua could see, his boyfriend looked beautiful and handsome in every shot. He couldn’t wait to see how the pictures turned out. Before Joshua knew it, their time was done an Hangyul and Seungwoo were saying goodbye. Hangyul promised to have the pictures edited and sent to them in two weeks time, but Joshua didn’t really care. The whole experience was just so fun.

They decided to spend the rest of the day in Joshua’s room. Joshua laid on this ed with Jeonghan straddled above him. Jeonghan used a makeup wipe to remove all the rest of the makeup from his face. Joshua could only giggle as Jeonghan peppered kisses across his face.

“You have to make sure you do a mask tonight. The makeup might have dried your skin out and I can’t have that. Your skin will hurt so you have to take care of it well tonight.”

Joshua nodded, slightly sleepy from how gently Jeonghan was stroking his face.

He pulled Jeonghan to rest on top of him, “That was really fun today, angel. I can’t wait to see how they turn out.”

Jeonghan nuzzled into Joshua’s neck, “I’m glad. My pretty boy deserves to have his beauty captured on film forever.”

Joshua flushed, “You smooth talker.”

“It’s not smooth if it’s true.”

"I love you.”

“I love you too, angel. Now I swear to god go put a mask on.”

Joshua laughed and rolled out from under Jeonghan. He took a mask from his bathroom and put it on. Soon enough he was back in Jeonghan’s arms, right where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think! I'll be updating on the 14th of every month. It'll be like my couple gift to all of you lol Come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
